


the back room of bitty's shop

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Dom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, M/M, Sex Shop, Sub Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bitty owns a sex shop. Kent is his favorite and usually only worker.By: kentparsonandhisboyfriends





	the back room of bitty's shop

Jack and Snowy walked into the sex shop unsure of how it was going to go. They had a few expectations. Toys, yes. Equipment, of course. A few men and women scattered around the shop who judged the two of them walking into the shop together. Why not.

What they didn’t expect to find was a man sitting behind the counter, reading what looked like a harlequin romance novel. He was handsome and cute with his face dotted with freckles. What added to his cuteness was his backward hat with his cowlick sticking out of the open hole. What tied it all together was the long sleeved, buttoned up, plaid shirt.

He looked bored and like he was just there because it was a job.

Jack and Snowy walked around the store and grabbed a few things here and there. Around the entire shop were signs that said: DON’T BE AFRAID TO ASK FOR HELP. OUR STAFF IS WILLING TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE.

Bored jock at the front didn’t look like one of those staff members.

After about forty minutes, they walked up to him and dropped a few vibrators, gags, and plugs onto the counter.

Cute jock looked up with a smirk. “Good choices,” he said. He set his book down and grabbed a bag so he could start ringing them up. “You find everything okay?”

“Sort of,” Snowy said. “I just grabbed a few things. I’m not really sure if my partner will like them.”

Jack looked over at Snowy and raised his eyebrow. Snowy did not have a partner. He did not really know what Snowy was playing at. He thought they were just getting toys for themselves. And a few prank gifts.

“Kinda weird to call your partner ‘partner’ when he’s standing right there instead of just calling him your boyfriend. But, to each his own, you know?”

“We’re not boyfriends,” they both said. They paused and looked at each other again.

“And what are your opinions about these toys?” Snowy asked. 

“My opinions don’t matter, bro. Your partner’s does.” Snarky Jock picked up the plug and raised an eyebrow at the size of them. “Well… this is… big,” he said. He smiled at Snowy. “Experienced in play, I’m guessing?”

“Why do you ask that?” Jack asked.

“Well, you can’t just slide a plug this big into someone who isn’t ready. You already have lube, I’m guessing?”

“No,” Jack said. “What would be the best?”

Cute jock blinked a few times, surprised. “Wow, you really don’t know anything about this, do you?” He looked toward the back of the store. “Bitty! You’re needed!”

“Needed?” Snowy asked. “What—”

“Jesus, Kenny. What did I tell you about yelling in the store?”

A smaller, blonde man walked out from the back and walked over to Kenny. He swatted his arm before kissing him on his cheek. He then looked up at the two, taller men watching them. “Welcome to my shop,” he said. “You want a demonstration?”

“A what?” Snowy asked.

Bits walked over and looked at the toys. He nodded before looking at Kenny. He took Kenny’s hat off and brushed his fingers through his hair. “Go get these things out and get ready.” He kissed him on his forehead. “We’ll be in the back in a few, okay?”

“Do you want me to take the cage off?”

Bitty nodded. “No. Swoops will be back in a week and he needs to know how it felt the entire time.”

Kenny stood up and put a bookmark in his book before sliding it under the counter. “These are the only customers left.” He walked to the front and locked the door and flipped the sign to closed. He then headed toward the back.

“What is happening here?” Jack asked.

“You wanted a demonstration, right?” He furrowed his brow. “Or maybe you didn’t.” He dragged his hand down his face. “I really need to talk to that boy about calling for demonstrations when the customer didn’t ask.”

“You do that?” Snowy asked.

“Of course we do,” Bits said. “Every product here has been tested. We like to be able to give honest and accurate descriptions about everything. If you don’t know how to use it, we are more than happy to give you a demonstration.”

“And Kenny?” Jack said, looking at the back room. 

“Oh, Kent? He’s our model. He’s who we use for these demonstrations.”

“I see.”

“He loves it. He likes being the center of attention that way.” He looked down at his watch and smiled. “Well, he should be ready. You want to head back?”

“Sure,” Snowy said with a smile. “So, that’s Kent. And you’re Bitty?”

“Eric, actually,” he said with a smile. “But you can call me Bitty. And you are?”

Jack and Snowy introduced themselves.

The three of them walked to the back of the shop, down the hall, and into a room. There, they saw Kent sitting, naked except for a plastic cock cage, on what looked like a massage table with the same toys Jack and Snowy had chosen laid out next to him. “What took you so long?” he asked.

Bitty just rolled his eyes. “Hands and knees,” he said.

Something in his eyes changed. “Yes, sir,” Kent said. He moved with a catlike grace onto his hands and knees on the table. He immediately dropped his upper body to present.

Bitty looked at the two men just staring at Kent with their eyes wide and mouths open. “So, what would you like to do to him first?”


End file.
